


you're dead wrong (and i'm not far off)

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [17]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey isn’t above aiming for Larkin’s head when Larkin is aiming below the belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're dead wrong (and i'm not far off)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: _a hero in the wrong_.
> 
> i have a soft spot for bryce who has a soft spot for chuck who is also casey's soft spot. (logically, i want to write a potential for a threesome.)

He has killed so many people in his life, it feels a lot like water under the bridge. Or more adequately, a river of blood, maybe even a small ocean at this point. And out of all those dead bodies, he only regrets one.

(That is a lie.)

John Casey only feels that pang of regret after he learns that the dead Bryce Larkin isn’t so dead after all. And it takes everything for him not to just shoot the damn man the moment he sees him again. No, that is a lie too, his fingers are pretty fast to pull the trigger the second he sees Bryce standing, breathing, in his apartment.

If only the man isn’t wearing a bulletproof vest underneath his clothes.

He watches as Bryce sits up, gasping for breath.

(Next time, Casey isn’t above aiming for Larkin’s head.)

“You like him.” Bryce says with that infuriating smirk on his face as he sits, reclined in _John's_ chair with his leather jacket, not a single hair out of place even though he has been shot twice now by the same man. “You _like_ Chuck.”

Casey has loved three things in his life, his car, his guns, and a woman who thought he was an energy consultant. He doesn’t love easily, and to trivialize that love into _like_? Well, John Casey doesn’t do like either.

“I want to shoot him.”

John doesn't humour anyone when he answers, each word being taken apart between his teeth like he could do his sweet SIG P229.

“You shot _me_.” Bryce echoes, half a beat slower like it is a matter of fact, making a scandalized face as he does. “Should I be worried about my virtues here, Casey?”

Casey feels like he could grind his teeth into fine dust.

He really is supposed to be the good guy here. In a rational part of his head that doesn't supply him with a simple kill order, he can admit to himself that Chuck's not such a bad-- He cuts himself off before he can go any further. He hates this so much.

Bryce never misses a thing, and goddamn, does Casey’s trigger happy fingers ache.


End file.
